1. Technical Field
This invention relates to closures specifically large diameter trash receptacles of the type that are used to contain material within a trash can while awaiting pick-up and disposable.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have been directed to a variety of different lid designs to be used with trash containers, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,295,508, 4,339,056, 4,545,501, 5,078,295, 4,723,686, 5,297,692, and 5,758,914.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,508 a flexible garbage can lid is disclosed in which a lid configuration having a defined shape of a lid is illustrated with a latch mechanism around a depending can engagement flange.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,056 is directed towards a lid tidy in which a flexible band secured around the base of a trash can the secondary flexible element extending from it and encircling a trash can lid so that the lid cannot be separated from the can after removal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,501 a garbage can lid retainer is disclosed in which a flexible strap extends transversely over a garbage can lid and is attached by oppositely disposed hooks onto extending engagement elements on the can body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,295 is directed towards a container lid securement apparatus in which a pair of resilient cords are used to inter-engage a modified handle in the center of a trash can lid and then extend to oppositely disposed handles on the sides of the can itself.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,692, a cover retainer means is disclosed which utilizes a strap configuration which extends over the surface of a trash can lid and is attached through a clip and buckle configuration to the handles on the trash can's base.
Finally, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,914 a garbage can lid tether is disclosed in which a flexible element is shown having a pair of clips on its oppositely disposed ends which are used to extend through a handle on a trash can lid and then engage in adjacent relationship on a handle thus preventing the lid from being separated from the can itself.